Talons of Fate
by Pitta
Summary: When angels disappear, Pit and Kite are sent out to solve the mystery. But none of them knows which greater danger is behind it. Time changes, people changes. And if that's not enough, there lurks another danger. It is like the whole world turns against Pit. Poor guy... Fourth story in the series.
1. Prologue - The path is free

**Happy Holidays everybody! Here's my Christmas gift for all you readers: the sequel to Lackluster feathers of soft wings. Yep, the adventure is continuing. For everybody who's new to the series: look at my profile. The most important story is still Trainee in Trouble. Escape the Darkness is also a good story to get more information. Speaking of Escape the darkness, I see that many of you liked it. I think it's the dark atmosphere...Maybe such an atmosphere returns...who knows.**

**But you can also read this summary: [SPOILER]**

* * *

><p><em>Pit gets the task to take Kite as his trainee. They go to earth, but Kite gets kidnapped. Pit tries to save her, but gets stuck too. The kidnapper is Jack Harrison, a scientist who wants to do reasears to the angels and eventually take over the world. Jack loves to make his own stories about the angels. He blames Palutena for abusing Kite and makes Pit and Kite a couple against their will. This ends up with a fake kiss, leaving the two angels confused about their feelings. Eventually they fall really in love with each other (DEAL WITH IT!). At a moment, Pit finds out Kite's dark history: she is created by Hades to kill hundreds of angels. Hades was obsessed with wings and forced her to rip them off their backs. Kite had escaped the underworld and was taken care of by Palutena. Yet, she has deep within a dark side, but doctors have managed to lock that up. In the end, the pantheon comes to the rescue and saves the two angels and Palutena.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope again that you'll enjoy it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or its characters. I own Kite (if you want to use her, feel free to PM me) and the other OCs.**

**And I'm Dutch, so my grammar isn't good at all.**

It was midnight. A dark midnight. It was new moon and the sky was cloudless. Millions of stars gave a little bit of light, but that was the only source of light that was outside. Inside, however, a fluorescent lamp was spreading a bright, dull light. And although it was night, the persons inside were busy. They were sitting behind their computers, talking through their headsets or studying old books or concept posters. Some were walking around with papers full of new information. The popping images on the screen made the people stop in their tracks.

'One incoming call,' the computerized voice said. A man looked up. He knew that could mean two things. One could be good news, the other bad news. The good news would simplify his plan, the bad news would keep it the way as it was now.

'Accept it,' he said with a calm, deep voice. The screen flashed once and a projection of another man appeared. The man on screen looked tired, but relieved.

'We have succeed boss. The judge has spoken: we have won.' The connection disconnected. People yelled in joy: the victory was theirs. A smirk appeared on the man's face. Their path was free. Their biggest obstacle was conquered. He stood up to his fellow colleagues.

'You heard it. We won the lawsuit. After all those years. Generations passed, but we still managed to exist. It is dangerous, we know. But now…now that the rules are changed, luck has repaid us. Our goal, the reason why this organization exist, is within reach now. Start making preparations. We must interfere, this month.' He threw his fist in the air.

'FOR TIED WINGS!' he shouted.

'FOR TIED WINGS!' the rest followed.

**A bit short, but hey, this is just a prologue and a teaser of what to be expected.**

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**-Pitta.**


	2. Chapter 1 - As time passes by

**I'm back everyone! Thank you all for your reviews and addings! Here's the second chapter, in which the story really begins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Which human year was it? Far into the future, that was clear. The overworld was peaceful, but for how long? The fourth world war was a half century ago. Time flies. For an angel, it was less than two years. The skyworld was at peace as well. However, much had changed, especially the rules and laws. Many codes were abolished. Angels were suddenly allowed to marry and even reproduce. After some protest from high-ranked angels, the rules changed. Well, it were mostly Tawn and Ara, who have actually married. This maybe sounded crazy, since Ara was just seventeen. But angels had much more life experience, due to the fact they aged very slowly.

For another couple, however, it didn't come THAT far. Somewhere in Angel Land, in a house resembling an ancient temple, awoke a certain angel. It was about ten o'clock when Pit opened his eyes. He was drowsy and wanted to sleep further the whole day, but thought that was a waste of time. With a yawn, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked next to him. Kite was still sleeping. He couldn't help but stare at her. _Aw...she's so cute when she's sleeping_, he thought. They had lived together for a whole year now. And Pit was proud of it. He decided to get out and make breakfast for himself and his roommate. He got dressed in his toga and left for the kitchen. After he was done, he put the plates on the table. The newspaper lay on the table, but he didn't want to read it. Now that he was awake, he combed the brown tufts of his hair and placed his golden laurel crown.

'_PIT!_' Pit got almost a heart attack when he heard his goddess irritated, but alarmed voice.

'Good morning, Lady Palutena. Is something amiss?' he asked.

'_I have tried to get in contact for a WHOLE HOUR now. Were you being a sleepy head again?_' she asked.

'I made it a bit late yesterday...' Pit admitted. Frigate had thrown a party and he hadn't come home until three o'clock.

'_Well, there is something suspicious happening. So get Kite and come here_.' With that, the connection broke. Not wanting to let Palutena wait any longer, he walked back to his room. He kneeled down and patted softly Kite's cheek.

'Kite, awake,' he said, almost whispering. His response was a sleepy groan. Then two green eyes met his sapphire ones.

'Pit...' Kite said, a bit confused.

'Lady Palutena is expecting us,' Pit said. Kite sat up.

'Then we have to go,' she said as she grabbed her toga. Not long after, the two angels flew through the air. They were still sleepy, but the fresh air did really well.

'I wonder what's going on,' Kite said as Palutena's Temple was in sight.

'Uhuh, me too,' Pit answered. With a thud, the two angels landed on the ground. They walked up the stairs and entered the temple.

'Good morning, captains,' a Centurion Strongarm greeted.

'You too, mister Starfeather,' Pit greeted back. They walked through some halls and eventually ended at Palutena's room. Pit knocked on the door.

'Lady Palutena?' he asked.

'Come in,' was her answer. He opened the door and made a nod in respect when he saw his patron goddess. Kite did the same, her silver laurel crown almost falling off her hair.

'What's wrong?' Kite asked. Palutena made a sign that they could take a seat. Then a newspaper appeared in her hands.

'Haven't you read the news?' she asked.

'No, I was sleeping,' Kite answered.

'And I didn't feel like reading,' Pit added. She shove the front page to the angels.

'One of Viridi's angels is missing,' she said with a serious tone in her voice. Pit grabbed the newspaper and saw the article about the missing angel.

'And let me guess: Pit and I have to seek the angel,' Kite said.

'Yes, you are right. Viridi is worried and asked me for help.'

'But can't Viridi track the laurel crown?' Pit asked.

'No, she didn't have one, but her senses gave alarm signals.' Palutena made a poster appear in her hand.

'Here, this might help. Her name is Ibis and last seen in lower Skyworld. I don't think she is on the overworld, so I recommend not to go there.' Pit sighed in relief. He developed a huge disgust for the overworld. His capture with Kite was still a vivid memory, although it happened centuries ago. Palutena handed Pit the poster. A photographic angel stared into Pit's eyes. It was a ginger with a scarlet toga, matching her hair. But what really caught Kite's attention, was...

'Look at her wings though!' Kite said. 'She's a Butterfly.' Pit looked uncomprehending at his friend.

'Butterfly? Her wings look pretty bird-like to me,' he said, but Kite shook her head.

'I don't mean it that way. Butterfly-wings are pleated wings with serrated feathers, just like the petals of a Parrot-Tulip. I only didn't expect to see one. I mean, Butterflies are quite rare.' Even Palutena looked uncomprehending now.

'I didn't know you knew that...' she said. Kite shrugged.

'I know a thing or two about wings,' she said. Pit looked at some other information, such as full name, height and age.

'Then I think the best plan to start, is lower Skyworld,' Pit suggested and looked to his goddess and Kite for approval. He was about to stand up when Palutena caught his hand.

'Please,' she began. 'Be careful.' Pit shrugged.

'Don't worry, lady Palutena. We will be fine.' With that, he stood up and walked through the door. Kite followed. After they got their weapons (Pit took the Palutena's Bow and Kite the Silver Bow), they dropped themselves off a cloud and headed towards the lower area of the Sky.

**So, for the question: feel free to answer.**

**What do you think, happened to missing angel? **

**Do you think the prologue has to do something with it? **

**Who were the people in the prologue?**

-Pitta.


	3. Chapter 2 - tracks of the missing angel

**Geez! I should really update "in Lucina's eyes", but I keep getting inspiration for this one! Well, I will eventually update it, but for now...enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

It didn't take too long before the two angels left Angel Land to go to Lower Skyworld. The population changed. The white-winged angels were replaced by angels with wings in all kinds of colours. From deep red to bright yellow to pure indigo. Lady Viridi had the most colourful angels. When they arrived, they landed on a cloud.

'We are in lower Skyworld,' Pit said. 'This is the place Ibis was last seen.' Pit unfolded the poster.

'What now?' Kite asked.

'I guess we are going to "have-you-seen-this-angel". Somebody out there must know something.' Pit's eye caught an old man. He beckoned to Kite, as a sign to follow him. He stepped toward the man.

'Excuse me, sir. Have you seen this angel?' he showed the poster. The man narrowed his eyes to look properly. Then he shook.

'No, I haven't seen this angel...' he said and walked away.

'Let's try another one,' Kite said. 'Maybe that woman over there.' They tried the second angel, but she didn't know anything either. They tried the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, but none of them knew anything about Ibis. After maybe the twentieth "no", they gave up.

'This is no use...' Pit said as he took a seat on a rock.

'We should try another strategy,' Kite proposed. 'What do we know about Ibis and what could have possibly happened?' Pit looked at the poster.

'We know she has disappeared. Viridi can't track her, because she has no laurel crown. Same situation, actually, when you disappeared.'

'So, do you think the same thing happened to her as to me?' Kite asked, a bit worried. The idea was absurd, but not completely impossible. The law forbade to keep angels in any way, even for research. But not every human followed the law. The angels were fully aware of secret societies, although they were never able to track a single one down. It was a silent threat, but not too dangerous for now.

'I don't know. If it weren't for Ara seeing the journal, I would have never found you. But why she didn't warn Palutena after my disappearance, I still don't know why.'

'Then I know what to do,' Kite said.

'Yes, we should look the journal,' Pit answered. Kite blushed.

'Oh, I thought we could ask Ara if she knew something. I mean, it's one of HER angels and she knows always the latest news. Besides, then we don't need to go to earth.' Pit shrugged.

'That is also possible. You have a point,' he said. He placed his laurel crown right. He would send a telepathic signal to Ara. He concentrated and searched her laurel crown. Ah! He found it.

'Ara? This is Pit, can you hear me?' he asked. It took a few seconds.

'_Oh hi Pit! Yes I'm here. What's the matter?_' Ara said.

'About the missing angel? I assume you are looking for her, right?'

'_Yes, many of us, actually. Lanner and Gyra are scanning the earth, but they haven't found anything. I'm with Tawn, Sparrow and Maggie-Jayne looking in the sky. I'm afraid the rest of us enjoyed yesterday too much and are now half-dead from a hangover._' Yes, Maggie-Jayne was Dyntos' new general.

'Then I shall inform you when we have found something,' Pit said and the connection broke.

'Nothing?' Kite asked. Pit nodded.

'But we aren't the only one seeking, so it would be easier,' he said. They walked further. Again, no track of Ibis or anything suspicious. Or at least, that was what they thought. It was already late in the afternoon and Pit and Kite decided to take a break. They walked through a forest in the sky, planted on clouds.

'If something would have happened, it would be here,' Kite said as they took a seat.

'We don't even know if Ibis is in danger,' Pit said. 'Maybe she was tired and took a break, not knowing everyone is worried about her.' Honestly, that was what he hoped. He knew it could be a lot worse. But assuming everything was fine? His gut feeling didn't. Something shiny caught his attention. He didn't exactly know where it was, but his eye corner perceived a strange light.

'What are you doing?' Kite asked as Pit saw what it was: a feather, blinking in the late afternoon sun. He walked to it. _That colour...could it?_ He picked it up. A red feather with a salmon glow.

'Kite,' his voice cracked. 'This feather looks awfully like Ibis' feathers.' His friend came over and looked too. Then they compared it with the poster. It was indeed Ibis' feather.

'Then she has been here. Let's look around.' They started looking, but they didn't see anything suspicious. But honestly, Pit nor Kite knew what they were exactly looking for. So Pit informed Ara and she said that Sparrow was on the way. Sparrow was more experienced and a medic could lend a hand in this kind of situations. After fifteen minutes, a flapping noise was heard. Pit looked up and saw the soft brown winged angel make a landing.

'Hey Pit? How are you? With Kite too?' he said as he shook Pit's hand.

'I'm fine, Spar,' Pit answered.

'Me too,' Kite answered.

'You said you have Ibis' feather?' he began immediately. The two angels nodded and Pit handed the feather. He looked at it for a long time. From the pin to the tip.

'It's a bit damaged, but that is usual for feathers.' Then he looked around.

'The ground is totally ferret around,' he stated. 'It is possible that...' he didn't finish his sentence. His eyes widened.

'Wait, go away from that rock!' Pit and Kite jumped up in shock.

'What's wrong?' Pit asked alarmed. The angel walked toward the place they just left. He dropped to his knees to look properly. He didn't say anything. He just felt the grooves of the rock with his fingers. Pit and Kite looked at each other in worry and confusion.

'Is there something?' Kite asked. Sparrow looked behind. His face looked worried.

'I'm totally certain...' he began. _What was he totally certain about?_ Pit almost began to long for the answer. Sparrow was so mysterious about. But he didn't get his answer immediately. Sparrow made telepathic contact with Ara.

'Ara, there has been _a fight_.'

**A fight? Between who? Will Ibis be all right? And what will happen next? Share your thoughts!**

**-Pitta.**


	4. Chapter 3 - a massive blame

**Another chapter. I'm loaded with inspiration for this. Thanks for all the reviews as usual!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

'A fight?' Pit asked, eyes widening. A fight didn't sound good. Then the missing angel could be in great danger.

'How can you see that?' Kite asked. Sparrow pointed at the scratches on the rock.

'These are fresh. These are caused by a weapon, but which weapon? It can be angelic, but it can also be made by humans. It was sharp, that is clear. Daggers, knives, maybe claws.'

'But I don't see any blood, so we know at least that this fight wasn't too violent,' Pit tried to brighten up the situation.

'But even that isn't certain, because blood isn't always visible after a day. And I don't have luminol with me, so we won't know.'

'Then we have no choice, but to stop here and look further tomorrow. It's getting late,' Kite said.

'What? Stopping? Ibis might be in danger!' Pit protested.

'Pit, I know, but we can't do anything now. We'd better rest,' she replied. It was against Pit's inner will, but he knew Kite was right. What could they do without more evidence. They knew something was wrong, but so many was unknown. That evening, Pit was still pondering. He lay on his bed, thinking about all the scenarios that could happen. It ranged from "everything is all right" to "Ibis died an awful and painful death". He sighed. I truly hoped the first case, but who knew. Time passed and his mind started to slip away. His eyes became heavy and he admitted he was very tired. He slackened and fell slowly asleep. His dreams were horrible and he had preferred to stay awake. Everything he saw were death angels, maimed angels and blood everywhere. He could also feel pain, although it was fake. Everything was lost. He somehow thought it was all his fault. Then something sharp hit him in the chest and he let out a scream.

'Ah!' Pit sat up in his bed. Thank the gods that nightmare was over. _I hope I didn't wake Ki...huh?_ He looked next to him, but no one was seen. He jumped out his bed.

'Oh no! Kite is gone too!' he started panicking. First Ibis, now Kite. _Why Kite again? Why is she always the victim?_ He grabbed his laurel crown. He had to warn lady Palutena.

'Lady Pal...'

'_Pit! Good that you are here. Listen, lord Poseidon said one of his angels disappeared. It was the captain of the Flying Fishes air sport team. His name is Gus Orinico._' Pit gasped.

'Another gone? KITE IS GONE TOO!' he almost screamed. He rushed to his toga and put it on. Then he headed toward the door.

'_Pit? Where are you ta..._' Palutena began with a confused tone in her voice. Pit smacked the door open, only to clash with something hard.

'OUTCH!' he heard a familiar voice. He looked up, only to see his girlfriend. Whoops...

'Kite! I'm glad you're here and okay,' he sighed in relief.

'Okay? Pit, I love how you care about me, but thanks to you I'm bleeding,' she pointed at her scraped shoulder.

'Did I do that? I'm sorry Kite, I thought you were gone. Why were you outside anyway?' he asked.

'I couldn't sleep. Then I got the message from Palutena that Poseidon is missing an angel and investigated this area. Not that I found anything.'

'Then there's one thing to do. Seek further,' Pit said. 'But first, get a band-aid for your shoulder.'

That next morning, all the high-ranked angels of the pantheon stood in a circle. Adélie, Poseidon's general, stood in the middle. She was holding a speech about her missing angel. And if someone could overact, it was Adélie.

'...and I'm worried. We must assume the worst possible. For example, that he is torn into thousand pieces or thrown into a big blender. So I say that we must seek until collapsing. Cause if there is one percent of Gus being alive, we must seek and find!' Pit felt how Kite got a shiver.

'Something wrong?' he whispered.

'Just the idea of someone being put in a blender...' she said with a tone of disgust. Then the angels started making groups. Of course, Pit, Kite, Tawn, Ara and Maggie-Jayne together. They had been a perfect team ever since Kite got ill thanks to Dyntos. This time, they were joined by Adélie herself. They were busy with a searching plan.

'I think the whole disappearing case makes me paranoia,' Pit said. 'I got up last night, I freaked out when Kite was gone. Hehe...she was just investigating the area, stupid me.' Pit started chuckling, because of his own overprotecting behaviour. The next thing Pit saw was Kite being lifted up by the throat by Adélie.

'As if THAT's not suspicious...' Adélie's eyes stared into Kite's with a death glare.

'No...air...Adélie...' Kite gasped.

'Adélie, what are you doing?!' Pit exclaimed. The elder angel dropped the brunette.

'I knew I couldn't trust her!' the dodger-blue-feathered angel shouted.

'Calm down you both,' Tawn interfered.

'Why doesn't anybody trust me?' Kite said angrily. 'I was investigating. I can tell you that one hundred times.' Maggie-Jayne started to blush a bit in shame and made a laugh. Everybody knew how vicious Maggie-Jayne was.

'Well, it IS suspicious...' another voice said. The angels turned their heads and saw Frigate.

'But she can't be it,' Pit protested. 'The day before yesterday, when Ibis disappeared, I was with her the whole time.'

'And weren't we all drunk then?' Frigate raised an eyebrow. A few angels got a deep red flush on their face.

'Pit and me weren't. Lady Palutena cares about purity, so we took soda.'

'Who said your soda was soda?' Frigate's eyebrow was raised even more. Kite got red in anger.

'This is so...urgh!' Kite pulled her hair in frustration. 'That you guys still think I am some sort of evil demon! For the thousandth time, I am not the Blackhawk. All those kills, that was not me! I was possessed okay? And besides, I got RID of her centuries ago, WHEN DOCTORS CURED ME, DO YOU REMEMBER? SO I GOT RID OF MY PROBLEM, NOW WHAT IS YOURS?!' and with that, she took off and flew away.

**Aww...Poor Kite. What do you think? Kite is innocent...OR IS SHE... dundunduuuuuuuunnnn! Seriously, what you think about it? Are the angels just completely crazy? Or is Pit just completely wrong?**

**-Pitta.**


	5. Chapter 4 - another attack

**Hi everyone! Yay, I got to finish this chapter. For inspiration, I listened to various pieces of music. From Grieg's "Peer Gynt" to Touhou's "Flandre Scarlet theme", they all seem to give me an image of the story. Who agrees?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Kite was flying recklessly through the sky. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was just too much. This was her mental boundary, and now it was passed. She hardly paid attention to her environment and almost caused an accident. After a while of flying, she became tired and landed in an empty area. There she sat down and made a depressed sigh. _Why? Why is everyone against me?_ Then she suddenly became angry. _They can shut up! Just leave me alone, geez!_ She grabbed a rock and threw him away. She started running, not knowing in which direction. She didn't want to see anyone.

Meanwhile, back at Pit, he gave an angry look at his fellow generals.

'Are you happy now? She's left,' he said.

'I must say, as highest general and Zeus' second hand, I'm disappointed in you,' Tawn said. 'The lack of trust can be lethal in battle. Our lords aren't stupid, they choose wisely and distrusting their choice is distrusting themselves.' Then everybody looked downwards, a bit ashamed.

'Maybe this is making me paranoid, too,' admitted Adélie softly.

'Pit, if you find Kite, we look for the missing angels,' Tawn made the plan. The angels nodded and made teams. Pit being alone, the rest in groups. They all hoped no angel disappeared today. Pit started to worry. Kite was alone...what if she was gone, just like Ibis and Gus. No one had seen anything. With strong flaps, he flew in the direction Kite had gone too.

After a calm down, Kite stared at the endless sea of clouds. Maybe she shouldn't have walked off like that. She was alone here, vulnerable to attacks. She didn't have a weapon and she couldn't stand a chance in a fist-fight. Maybe she should return to Pit. He was probably worried about her. She looked up and fluttered a bit with her white wings. Suddenly, Kite's intuition freaked out. She looked around her, her heart went faster. The breeze of the wind went from calm to eerie. Why? She didn't know. She felt like someone was looking at her. Her eyes caught the bush nearby. Was someone hiding behind it.

'Uh hello?' she asked, fully unfolding her wings. Nothing. She jumped up and walked with slow steps in the direction of the bush. _What are you doing, Kite? If something is suspicious, go away from it. Do NOT approach it_. Her mind told her this, but of course she didn't listen. With trembling hands she shove the branches and leaves away. A wave of relief went through her: nothing.

'Damn it, gut feeling. Don't scare me like th..' She was cut off by an ear-piercing scream. Her heart jumped up as she ran toward the source. As her feet took her further, her brain started to analyse the scream. It was from a middle-aged male. Shrill, full of panic and pain. Her eyes widened. An angel was under attack, just like the others. She pressed the laurel crown against her head.

'Mayday, Mayday!' she shouted. 'Scream nearby. Place unknown.' She was panting and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She reached an open area when she stopped in fear: the ground was stained in blood, but no victim was seen. She gasped.

'This is an emergency. Blood found,' she sent through her laurel crown. She didn't get an answer, but she hoped help was on the way. Then she started investigating the crime scene. There were feathers everywhere. There were metallic blue-purple ones and pitch black ones.

'_Got a distress call from one of my angels_, _Swin-hoe_,' Dove was the first to answer. '_People are on the way_.' The connection broke and Kite was alone again. Well, not for long, but now she was. Kite tried to find a trace of blood. It went to the south. Kite started following. _What if the angel is still alive?_ She ran and ended up among some trees. There she froze: there was a figure staring at her. Kite gave a scream in fear. It was pitch black, but she couldn't see its face, because he wore a mask of a falcon head.

'Who are you?!' she shouted, ready to flee. The mysterious person did nothing. It just stared at her. Kite couldn't even see wings. They were either well-folded or it didn't have wings. A jolt went through her body when the person dashed forwards. Kite started to run away. Not exactly knowing where she was, she followed her intuition. She didn't look backwards, but she could sense it chasing her. When she arrived at the blood-stained area, she collapsed in exhaustion.

'Help!' she shouted, but then realised the chaser wasn't there anymore. She sighed. _That was close_, she thought.

'Kite!' she heard a voice exclaim. She looked up and saw Pit running to her. Still scared of what happened, she threw herself in his arms.

'Something was following me. It was terrifying. I shouldn't have run off like that. It was just...'

'Don't worry,' he comforted, while stroking her hair. 'The teams are here. They will investigate further.' Pit freed himself from Kite's hug.

'Everything will be okay,' he reassured, although he knew it wouldn't, because the missing angel would probably be dead now.

'Come, let's go home...' he said and Kite nodded.

'Yes...' she answered. They unfolded their wings. Two pairs of huge white wings reflected the sunlight. They took off and went back to Angel Land. But no one knew that a very mysterious figure was watching.

'Boss, I found them...' it said.

* * *

><p>Below the clouds, on the surface of earth, men were busy. The huge screen showed a radar. Once in the few seconds, a bleep echoed through the area. A smirk appeared on the man's face. The exact location was found. After all those years. If it wasn't for that mysterious tipster, they wouldn't have found it. That tipster did come in handy a lot. He wondered how the tipster could possibly know this, but it sure was helpful.<p>

'Are the men prepared?' he asked one of his colleagues.

'Yes, of course. Maybe you'd like to see our arsenal,' the colleague said. The man made a quick hand sign and followed. They got through automatic doors and dodged busy people with documents. The colleague pressed his thump against the scanner and the door opened with a shush. The man peeked around, before stepping in.

'Nice...' he said. 'Very nice.' He picked something up that looked like a high-tech fishnet.

'It's made of the strongest material and the most efficient and safest way to...you know what I'm getting at.' The colleague picked up a rifle. 'Easy to held and contains pharmaceutical chemistry's newest mixture.'

'Good. Get our men and get them equipped. Our assault will begin soon,' he finally ordered.

**Who was that mysterious figure chasing Kite? On earth, they talked about an assault? How does this tie together? Find out next time.**

**-Pitta.**


	6. Chapter 5 - crap?

**Another chapter. I wrote the first part on school, because Spanish suddenly didn't go on. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

A few days later, Pit lay on his bed. He was sleeping, snuggling his nose in the soft, white blankets. Once in a while, his wings made a twitch. Everything looked peaceful, until he was ruthlessly woken from his sleep. He looked up with his drowsy eyes and saw Kite.

'Pit, this is…' she began, but couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes looked full of fear. That look made Pit jump up, leaving purple dots in his eyesight.

'Kite, what's wrong?' he asked worried. She had the newspaper in her hand. She was paralyzed in fear. Pit grabbed the newspaper. When he read the title, he got a heart attack and gasped.

'Dead angels found?' he asked in disbelief. The angels, who were gone missing, were found, lifeless? Suddenly, Kite got frustrated.

'You know how they found them?!' she said, almost shouting. 'Their bodies are found, _wingless_. You know what that mean Pit?!' She almost freaked out. Pit caught her hands and tried to calm her down.

'Calm Kite. Yes, I know what you're getting at, but I would have known it if Hades was back. He hated me, so I would be the first person to know.'

'Just read the text,' she said and gave a nod to the text. Pit read:

_This morning, four a.m, the government of Skyworld found the bodies of three angels. It is confirmed that the bodies are the three angels, who disappeared a few days ago. The investigation to the death-cause is full in development. According to authorities, the wings of the angels were completely gone. This can indicate that the angels are most likely murdered. The gods highly recommend to report anything strange. So far, some angels claimed to see black masked beings sneaking around. Although this situation has occurred once before, experts doubt it if the culprit is the same. _

'But aren't people going to think I did that?' Kite asked afraid. Pit shook his head.

'Experts doubt it, or rather "don't think so",' Pit said.

'But, who did this then?' she asked. 'I mean, it is the infamous murder method _it_ used. And I was on the place Swin-Hoe disappeared.' Then her eyes widened.

'Pit, that person that was chasing me. It was black and wore a mask of a falcon head. You do think…'

'It is possible,' Pit said. Maybe that person was done killing Swin-Hoe, but Kite showed up and it wanted to kill her too. He didn't want to say that last thing, because that would set her up even more.

'We have to solve the problem and catch the culprit. I don't want another serial killer nor massacre,' Kite suddenly said determined. She intended to stand up, but Pit held her back.

'Are you gone crazy? I don't want to lose you!' he said.

'Then let's go to seek more information,' she said. 'So we can inform the authorities.' Pit nodded. _At least she doesn't seek for the culprit itself and tries to fight it_, Pit thought relieved. So said, so did. They asked people about the murder case. Some of them didn't want to answer, many didn't know. A few people did know something about the murderer, but they described it just like in the newspaper. Only one person didn't want to answer, because of Kite. However, not long after, the two angels decided to take a break. They walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

'We don't know any more information,' concluded Pit. 'What we know is its appearance.'

'Yes, so much is unknown,' Kite said. 'Who it is, how it did it, if there are more…'

'And most important: why?' Pit filled in. 'Is it a free mind, or is it working for something or someone?' Suddenly, dark clouds blocked the sun. Angels gasped and looked around for the source. Kite clamped to Pit in protection. Before him opened a kind of mirror, made of the same liquid as the reflection pool. The image was blurry, but took form after a few seconds. The image showed four angels. One in the front, three behind him. They all looked the same, yet also different. Their clothes and wings were jet-black and the upper half of their faces were masked. But their body shapes were unique. The one in the front had broad shoulders and was quite muscular. The other was long with thin legs. The other was small and slender. And the fourth one had the shape of a young woman.

'_Infamous already?_' the angel in the front asked. His voice was quite low, so it was definitely a male. He spoke with a Canadian accent. Pit stared at the angels in shock.

'Are you the culprit?' Pit asked. A smirk on the angel's face appeared.

'_Well, _I_didn't, but Falco over here did_,' he pointed at a smaller, slender angel.

'_Too bad I didn't get the last one_,' his voice was cracked and almost sounded lunatic. Then he gazed at Kite, who backed away. She clamped Pit even tighter.

'Can you tell us who you are?' Pit spoke up. His anger began to boil. _These angels would pay_, he thought. They wouldn't harm another being.

'_We are Black Raptors. I'm Verreaux Blackeagle, nice to meet you._' That last part didn't sound kind. People gasped even more.

'_Tutut…I'm not over yet. Meet my…partners too. Here are Falco Blackfalcon, Harris Blackharrier and Zara Blackbuzzard and we are goi…_' A loud bang filled the area.

'_Crap?_' Verreaux said confused. The next thing Pit knew, were angels running around in panic.

'What's happening?' Pit called out. He had to raise his voice to conquer the screams and loud bangs. But for what he knew from Verreaux' voice, he wasn't behind it. The mirror got shot and fell in smithereens. Then he saw it: helicopters.

'HUMANS!' Kite shrieked and pointed at the armored men.

**Let the crap begin! For those who can't figure out the pronunciation of "Verreaux". It sounds like "Ferrow".**

**-Pitta.**


	7. Chapter 6 - the assault

**I'm back! And a lot of stuff happened. Over two weeks, it's vacation, so I can write more.**

**Two awesome things relevant to this story:**

**- ThatoneMudkip drew Kite for my birthday on Deviantart, so go check that out! I've decided that that's now her official design.**

**- Evildragon1 started a story between Lacklustre Feathers of Soft Wings and this story. Go check that out as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

There were humans. Humans everywhere. How? Pit didn't know. He had only access to his instinct: go to Palutena to save her. Kite was right behind him. Angels ran in all directions and the two had a hard time not to clash. Pit stopped in his tracks when suddenly a helicopter arose from the clouds, blocking their way. The screaming of angels were heard everywhere. Never before had the humans found out where they were. Another loud bang and Pit saw an angel next to him fall down. A net had trapped the winged youngster. Pit immediately tried to get the net off the angel, but it didn't work. The sound of a loading gun made Pit look up. The next thing he knew, was that he was pushed aside.

'Look out!' it was Kite who pushed him out the way. The net shot right next to him and stayed empty.

'Pfiew, thanks Kite,' Pit managed to say. The trapped angel, however, was nowhere to be seen. More angels were trapped and carried away by the armoured men. There was no way rescuing them. Pit and Kite started running again. The amount of gunshots increased and knocked out every unlucky target. They knew Palutena was the only one to stop it.

'_Lady Palutena, answer my call!_' Pit kept shouting through his laurel connection. Nothing. His heart was in his throat. What if something happened to her? Why didn't she answer? How was he going to save everybody? The white temple loomed from afar. The two angels ran as fast as they could. They decided not to fly, since the fleeing angels in the air were shot down immediately. Another bang and Kite dodged just on time an incoming projectile. They reached the marble stairs and started to climb them. Suddenly, Kite tripped over her feet and landed on her face.

'OUCH!' she shouted in pain. Pit immediately came into action and helped her up before she could get snatched away. That moment the door busted and Palutena's army ran outside. They were equipped with all kinds of weapons. That gave Pit and Kite time to get inside. The battle cries became louder and louder. The shot from a Leo Cannon made the floor shake.

'I get the message that Alpha through Eta are fighting. Epsilon is evacuating angels. The situation is a catastrophe!' Pit said as they ran toward lady Palutena's room.

'Lady Palutena!' he shouted as he busted the door. With a loud crack, the door opened, but no one was seen.

'NO!' Pit looked around in panic. 'What if they got her?'

'They don't. Look, this place is as tidy as ever,' Kite made a point. 'But where is she?' They walked to the reflexion pool. Pit concentrated: _Lady Palutena, lady Palutena..._ The pool became blurry. First black, then white. Then the shape of the green-haired goddess appeared.

'_Is that you, Pit?_' she asked. Pit sighed in relief.

'This is an emergency. Where are you?' he asked. Palutena made a serious face.

'_Us gods have left the Skyworld. It's for everybody's sake to keep ourselves from danger._' Pit's eyes grew.

'What? You have left?' he asked. 'But our people...'

'_Don't see it as hiding like cowards. I gave the order to protect my realm. Without gods, there is no hope. It's a pain in my heart to see my people suffer, but lord Zeus says it's for the best._'

'At least it's good to know you are safe, lady Palutena.' Kite headed back to the door.

'Come Pit. We're gonna help the Centurions. We will protect everyone and make those humans pay!' Pit nodded and walked after her. The "No wait!" from Palutena came too late: they were already out the room. Pit and Kite rushed toward the weaponry and grabbed their bows. Then they went outside. It was a complete battlefield. De centurions had beaten several humans. Back-winged angels were merely dodging incoming attacks. Apparently, they only wanted back-winged angels. That gave the centurions an opportunity to serve as barricade.

'Make way!' an angel shouted as he ran toward the building. His wings were spread to protect the young angels he just evacuated. Pit quickly opened the door. Palutena's temple was the last safe place. The young angels went inside like ducklings. More Epsilons came with rescued angels. Then, a helicopter approached the temple. The crew was once again packed with weapons. The strengthening jumped down and started shooting, knocking many out. Pit loaded an arrow and shot back: bulls-eye. Kite was also hitting with her arrows. Although they were doing a great job, there were just too many humans.

'We're outnumbered!' Kite warned. 'It won't take long before we get caught.'

'No, we are stronger. And I don't give up lady Palutena. There are innocent angels inside, we must protect them!' Pit shot another human down. But then the humans changed tactic and ran into battle, with a battering ram. Pit and Kite dodged out the way, but the temple door was gone now. The men ran inside to catch the angels inside. Of course, the two protagonists ran after them. Inside, they met a nasty surprise. When they stepped inside, the humans pointed their guns and net-zookas.

'We're trapped,' Kite said to Pit. They expected to be shot, but a bright light consumed them.

'_Go!_' Palutena's voice echoed through the area.

**-Pitta.**


	8. Chapter 7 - waar zijn we?

**How can it be? I just announced that I would take a break, because of Writer's Block, when I got suddenly a little inspiration bubble. But it was about time too! It is almost a month ago when I last updated this. I feel sorry for all you waiting people! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

With a smack, Pit fell on the ground. The ground was hard and painful for his nose. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Then he saw Kite sitting up next to him. He sighed. _Pfiew, they didn't get her_.

'Urggg...' Kite said in a bit of pain. 'Lady Palutena must have warped us.' When Pit heard that, he quickly looked around. They sat on a beige coloured ground near water. The other side were buildings from an old city. There were people, but they didn't seem to care (they didn't even pay attention).

'Where on earth are we?' he asked. This was obviously not the place he was last time, aka New York. This was completely different.

'I don't know...' Kite answered. 'But we can ask.'

'But our wings,' Pit warned. 'What if some of them are in some kind of complot.'

'Since when are you so paranoid?' Kite asked. 'We just hide our wings.' It was quite difficult to cram their wings in their togas, but they succeeded. Then they walked to the first human they saw. It was a tall woman with curly blond hair.

'Excuse me, ma'am?' Pit asked, but she didn't seem to hear them. He asked again, a bit louder. That made the woman stop.

'Huh?' she asked.

'Can you tell us where we are?' he asked. This made the woman look troubled. She thought for a second.

'I not speak English good,' she said with a weird accent. 'I am Dutch.'

This made Pit and Kite look at each other. Dutch... Now they were in serious trouble. Not English, not Spanish, not even German. No, Dutch. How in the world were they supposed to speak it?

'Can you speak Dutch?' Pit whispered to Kite.

'No, I ca...Mevrouw, kunt u ons vertellen waar we zijn?' Kite said as her eyes grew in surprise. This made Pit's jaw drop.

'Apparently the author made me speak Dutch, although it sounded just like I said "Ma'am, can you tell us where we are"' Kite said. But fortunately, the woman seemed to understand Kite's words.

'Je bent op de Esplanade in Almere, een stad in Nederland. Ik zeg het er maar bij, want jullie lijken erg verdwaald,' she said. Pit had no idea what she said, but apparently Kite did. Kite nodded and said "Bedankt", which is translated as "Thanks". The woman walked away as Kite started to explain Pit.

'So, we are on a square called Esplanade in a city called Almere in Holland. Oh and we look like we're lost, according to this woman,' she said. Pit now understood. _I thought the only city in Holland was Amsterdam..._

'So, we are in Holland, while the Skyworld is being invaded by humans. This is really bad...' Pit sighed. Angels needed him and Kite. Who knows what happened to them. The gods may be safe, but the angels could all be captured. And what then? Pit knew how horrible human capture was. But how was he going to find the angels, let alone safe them?

'We need to have a proper disguise,' Kite said. 'There must be a shop nearby.' Pit nodded. And so they walked around, looking for a shop. This wasn't hard, since they were in a city. Once they found one, they stepped inside. The shop was filled with the newest summer fashion and the two angels looked around. They sought something that would make them look like normal teens. Pit having no sense for fashion, he just grabbed the first clothes he saw. They changed to their new clothes. Kite now wore a short scarlet dress and Pit a white shirt with half length jeans. They paid with their "emergency earth money" and left. Once outside they could make a plan without the feeling that everyone looked at them. A plan to save the angels.

'Maybe there's something on tv tonight,' Kite said. 'We know nothing right now. We should seek a place to stay.' The first thing Pit's eye caught was a board called: "Apollo Hotel".

'That looks like a hotel,' Pit pointed behind Kite. 'If you can book us a room with your Dutch power, I will be totally happy.'

'I can try,' Kite answered and they walked inside.

'Why exactly made the all-mighty author you speak Dutch?' Pit asked.

'Probably because she doesn't have to translate it.' A statement that was entirely true. Not long after, Pit and Kite entered their hotel room. The room had a table, a bed for two persons and a television. The two sat down on their bed, since they hadn't any luggage to stuff, except for their precious ancient togas. After a short break, Pit stood up.

'Let's check the television. When they got us, each and every television program was talking about us,' Pit said. He pressed the button, which was an incredibly old mechanism. Nowadays, everything was automatically. The first program that popped up was a reality show called "Expeditie Robinson".

'Look, it's that kind of show in which humans lose their dignity for money,' Kite said. 'Let's zap further.' Pit pressed a few times on the remote button. There were many shows: cooking shows, talent shows, cartoons, series. Finally, the news.

'Ah! Now watch!' Pit said happily. They watched, but it didn't seem to be about angels. Pit kept asking Kite if she could hear anything related to the Skyworld invasion. But she did not. It was a normal newsflash.

'Nothing. This is a dead end,' Kite concluded. 'What now?' Pit stared into the far for a few seconds. He was thinking. They were really capturing angels. He saw it himself. Why wouldn't it be promoted worldwide? _Is the Netherlands that solitaire? No, it has good contact throughout the world. But maybe they didn't want anyone to know about the invasion..._ That was the moment he got it.

'Kite, I know why there is no information. The organisation behind this is illegal.'

**So, they are in the Netherlands. Why? Because I didn't want to do the US again and (what Kite already pointed out), I don't have to write a foreign language like Spanish.**

**Everything Netherlands-related in this chapter does exist. Well, let's pretend nothing happened to Almere in those two centuries :p**

**And now for a question: What do you guys actually know about the Netherlands?**

**-Pitta.**


End file.
